Federal Rules and Regulations for Emergency Medical Services define a medical emergency as a need for medical care whether that need is physiological or psychological. Nevertheless, thus far the primary focus in the training of Emergency Medical Technicians and Emergency Nurses is on the treatment of acutely ill or physically injured individuals, where as little or no attention has been given to the recognition and management of behavioral emergencies. The proposed project is a sixty-four hour training program that will provide sixty trainees from two Emergency Medical Systems with a theory of crisis formation and intervention skills in occurring crisis situations, and follow through over an extended period of time during which training effects will be evaluated, and monthly training sessions will ensue based on evaluative feedback and the special interventional needs of the communities served by the Emergency Medical Systems .